


You Smell Funny

by U848587



Series: Gotham Omegaverse [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Moony, Alpha Oswald, Alpha's Everywhere, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hormones, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Other, Scents & Smells, Weird Plot Shit, You guys smell funny, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587
Summary: In which an OC Male (self insert) finds himself in Gotham and also an Omega. WTH is going on?





	You Smell Funny

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crazy idea that was floating around in my head after reading 'Flat Character' on Fanfiction.net and I was like what the hell lets make the idea even more crazy and tie in that one plot idea we read about where the characters like in the omegaverse and their DNA changes based on how long their in it. 
> 
> Also as of this chapter I am only on Episode 2...but I know random spoilers and please bear with me if I ruin things.

**I** t was cold, that was the first thing he registered waking, the second was that he was cold and wet. The third thing was that he was laying on asphalt. Now these three things led him to be very confused. As he sat up, he groaned, slowly curling his fingers and twitching his feet. He felt like he had been thrown off a bike and slid across the asphalt, and looking at his hands he saw how torn up and shredded his palms looked. Wincing in agony he sat fully up and leaned against a brick wall. He appeared to be in a back alley, which again, led to more confusion but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Grabbing his leather coat arm with one hand he held it straight as he gingerly pulled his arm out slightly to see what his body was telling him was there. If bruising could be angry that is what his arm looked like and he bet that was what his whole body looked like. 

He glanced up and down the alley quickly trying to recognize anything but he couldn't. He was from a small town, and there back alleys weren't this huge nor this dirty, but why would he be in the city? Had Travis slipped something in his drink when he went over and somehow it led to this? That was the last thing he recalled, going over to Travis's house to play Call of Duty and then nothing...did he even get there? He doesn't remember. 

He needed to get out of this alley though, it was dangerous to be in dark back alleys in the city. Wincing and biting back an agonized moan he leaned forward, palm flat on the asphalt as he pulled his feet out from under him and stood. Straightening hurt too, mostly his lower back, he must have gotten thrown, reaching up to run his fingers over his cropped hair he winced again when his fingers touched the raw skin on his temple. Damn, he would need to use a public restroom to see how bad of a shape he was in. 

Hobbling he made his way out of the alley and into the big city.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot was a strange Alpha, Fish Mooney thought, always acting more like a Beta or an Omega then a real Alpha, but that scent was unmistakable. Just like the one of the Unmated Omega that just limped through the door. Nostrils flaring she dragged in his scent as did many of the other patrons of her nightclub. Including Oswald, Whose eyes were now riveted on him. 

Mooney took in the military crew cut not many Omega's would dare sport, the road rash littering his face and hands and probably the rest of him with how he held himself. Butch, although a concerned Beta and one of her most loyal, walked up to him and informed him that if he didn't have cash he couldn't stay. 

The snarl that stole over the Omega's face was fast and fierce, they almost didn't trust their noses, such an action was so uncanny for an Omega. His hand dug into his pocket and he flashed some bills at Butch's face and asked where the bathroom was. 

* * *

The Omega smelled amazing, Oswald couldn't explain the influx of scents he was picking up on, but he knew he wanted to get closer. His eyes followed him into the bathroom in the back transfixed. 

"He's in Heat, you should go after him," Oswald jerked around and turned to face Mooney who had just spoken to him. He glanced at the other Alpha's in the room and saw that they had gone back to enjoying tonight's entertainment.

"Wh...What?" Oswald asked, nervously licking his lips and swallowing. Was that why he smelled so amazing that he couldn't actually pick out what he smelled like, did all Omega's smell like that? He'd never noticed before, maybe he hadn't been paying attention, but he was willing to swear that he'd always been able to pick out a scent.

Mooney handed him a key, "Take the room upstairs, maybe the match will help you."

* * *

He was burning up, sweating like he had run a marathon and his heart was pounding. Looking at his appearance in the mirror he chalked it up to his body being put through the wringer. 

"Are you okay?" Someone asked from behind him. He went to turn but his knee's finally gave out and he fell. Arms caught his before his head could smack tile luckily, the person holding him seemed to be the same size  as him but thinner. 

"Where am I?" he asked.

* * *

 

Oswald watched Harry wipe the tables down. A couple weeks ago when he showed up in the bar in the middle of the heat, lost and confused, Oswald had taken him up to the room and told him to rest. When his heat had passed he again asked where he was and then an even worse question who he was.

Harry couldn't remember his name, but he knew he wasn't from Gotham and the last thing he remembered was heading over to a friends to play a game. Harry had been shirtless at the time, and Mooney had dubbed him 'Harry' on account of having Hair all over like an Alpha. Harry had shrugged, Oswald didn't think he understood the implied joke. 

One of the Doctors under Mooney's employ said it was possible that whatever accident he had been in to get the road rash could have caused the memory loss. Only time would tell if he would get those memories back. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
